


With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility 1 - Invisible Sparks

by bluemerce8



Series: With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Domestic, Harry Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Harry has help, Hogwarts Era, It's not going to hurt you though, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, No Underage Sex, Plot Twists, Rewrite, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Smart Harry, Tags Are Hard, Teachers are humans, The Golden Trio, Time Travel Fix-It, Training, we all know who he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemerce8/pseuds/bluemerce8
Summary: When Harry is little, he often dreams of a future life in a small cottage, away from the Dursleys, where he can be as different as he wants. But until then he needs to start accepting himself and the strange things that happen to him. His journey is not easy. However, help is just around the corner, dressed in black muggle clothes with a The Police fan shirt. Together, they will lay powerful foundations that will change everything in the coming war.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Severus Snape/Surprise
Series: With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969657
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, cuties! I hope you all are well. This fanfic has been a very long project already and I am finally posting the first written chapters. As the story progresses, I will write summaries of the last chapter(s) at the beginnings. I will genuinely try and post something every 2 weeks. The more you comment, the more I am reminded of writing, as it sometimes slips my mind in my busy university schedule. If you don't have much patience, check out my other work ;) Have fun reading!

Harry tried certainly very hard to be normal. Not that he succeeded, but he made a great effort to blend into the background at all times. At school, it was even easier to disappear into insignificance because the walls had the same piss-yellow color that two of his shirts had. Not that he had more than 2 shirts since Dudley had torn apart Harry’s favourite blue shirt after his cousin and his friends had managed to catch him on one of their successful ’Harry hunts’.

But despite being hunted, teased, threatened, beaten, and isolated Harry never gave up hope that he could be normal one day. Once, during a two-week isolation in his cupboard, he found himself imagining a life without the Dursleys.

After he had read a text at school about an old man living alone in the woods, the small boy always seemed to dream about a cottage somewhere next to a river, where he would live.

Harry thought that this form of living was indeed very appealing and definitely something he wanted to do if he lived long enough to be able to escape his relatives. If he continued to be quite good at school, then he might be able to get a decent job as an adult and could be as far away from Privet Drive as possible.

But the boy who always had to depend on himself also lived quite commutable with very few things and so he did not bother much about school despite his dreams.

He maintained aunt Petunia’s vegetable garden in the backyard quite well and saw it not even as a chore anymore but rather as a relaxing free-time activity to look after the plants which would probably be quite useful if he ever wanted to live in the woods self-sustaining his food.

So Yes. The small boy, with dark hair, round glasses, and baggy clothes was trying to fit in. But as well as he knew that it is probably impossible to grow one's hair back over night or end up on the roof of the school by accident, he knew that there was something about himself, that was not at all normal. Something other people could sense as well.

And because Harry James Potter realized on his ninth birthday, when he, again, didn’t receive any form of a proper present, that he was different and could not do anything about his weirdness and that avoiding trouble was simply impossible, he decided to get control over it.

However, he was not dumb enough to let himself believe that something like magic existed, so he concluded that whatever helped him in situations of distress had to be somehow related to his subconsciousness (-sometimes he caught himself imagining the ghosts of his parents who secretly tried to help him-) and ignored the other questions that burned in the back of his mind, longing to be answered, for now.

And so he trained. He didn’t know exactly what he trained though. Alsohe didn’t dare hope for a silver lining, of getting out of the cupboard and away from the Dursley’s, but he knew that his life could improve a great deal if he was able to just cheat sometimes.

Although Harry hated cheating, especially since he was always accused of doing so at school when he got good grades, he decided that it was not really cheating if it was self-defense. And it kind of was self-defense in his case.

Thus, whilst the younger Harry had spent the time in his cupboard with daydreaming, sometimes reading or playing with Dudley’s broken toys, the now nine-year-old boy tried to get to the bottom of his strange appearance and abilities.

At Christmas, he had nearly given up his mission. It had been weeks and weeks with him lying in darkness and trying to feel an energy impulse or at least _something_ in his body.

Yet, he simply failed, though his breakthrough was to come on Christmas Eve. It might actually be the only perfect day for something like this to happen, since it is supposed to be a time full of wonder, surprise, and cozy happy things which the Boy-Who-Lived, despite the whole wizard world thinking he would, did not get very often. And of course, well not that anybody in the household was allowed to say THAT word, but of course Christmas was simply THAT. The m-word.

It had been like a Christmas present for Harry when he finally felt it. Earlier that day his head had started to hurt and he could not think clearly anymore.

Then, aunt Petunia had left him alone in the kitchen to prepare the Christmas Dinner with a very big turkey and very deliciously looking side dishes.

But Harry, who was distracted listening to aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon argue, whether he was allowed at the table that evening or not and also because his headache kept getting stronger, forgot to use the towels to get the turkey out of the oven. He only realized his mistake when he already straightened up, holding the hot tray with the turkey in his hands, and his hands felt like ice out of the blue. He twitched in surprise and fought the urge to drop the food.

He froze entirely and tried to take this feeling in; the feeling of more blood than usually pounding through his hands. The feeling of molecules running through his body and he could sense every little part. Every body-hair, every muscle, and every hormone that was just _there._

Later that evening he managed to let small tiny snowflakes appear in the palm of his hand. And for the first time since he remembered, the Boy-Who-Lived-Under-The-Stairs felt what Christmas really meant. Hope.

When he turned 10 he was able to lift up a bicycle only by looking at it. This might be surprising or even shocking to a normal wizard parent, since this could be the source of much much trouble and also a sign that your magical child was not very normal or might even be powerful, but because Harry had no comparison whatsoever to what should be normal, he simply did not know that his abilities _should_ have limits. And this is it in a nutshell. Too many people just give up, because they think some things are impossible or even just too hard to master. But tiny Harry with his messy, really messy hair and his a hundred times broken glasses and the scar on his forehead that did not really look like a simple line anymore but _actually_ like a lightning bolt including hundreds of tiny branches that spread from his right forehead over his eyebrows nearly down to his nose, THIS Boy didn’t **know** he **wasn’t** supposed to be able to to that stuff. So he just did.

With every accomplishment, he felt more and more in a dream and he waited for the day somebody showed up and said he was crazy and belonged in prison.

’Or,’ a small voice whispered in his head, ’maybe somebody someday comes and says that I’m special. Maybe I’m the long, lost prince of a fantasy world.’

But he always shoved this thought away into the back of his mind immediately. He was not a prince, but the _freak,_ that had to live with aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley until he was out of age _._

However, with every new ability, his life got massively better.

Over the next year at school, his grades improved immensely. He could finally hand in homework because Dudley couldn’t find them anymore and shred them into pieces and he could finally take messy notes on thrown-out paper by other students, which he was somehow able to change into blank, straight pieces for him to use.

It was hard to do it and cost him much energy and time, but he constantly had this picture of him on a wooden bench in front of a tiny cottage and maybe - he never fully admitted this to himself- maybe there was even somebody next to him sitting on that bench.

____________________________________________________

Severus Snape arrived at the Gates of the school not being particularly pleased. This year he had to return to Hogwarts earlier than usual, after Dumbledore, the headmaster, had owled him and said that he had to move his quarters due to a fire a house elf had started accidentally. It was out of his grasp how someone was able to start an unrepairable fire whilst cleaning, but he had _met_ the Hogwarts house-elves, so he tried to stay calm about this.

He merely had to go through all his things and put everything into his new rooms, but as he was already at Hogwarts, he could prepare his lessons here as well as everywhere else.

At least he would have the castle to himself, with Hagrid being an exception, given the fact that generally, all teachers were enjoying their student-free time somewhere else.

Even Dumbledore had hardly been seen over the summer holidays, barely writing - which was very unusual for Albus- and sometimes suddenly appearing again with a smile, holes in his robes and bags under his eyes which let Severus believe that the unrepairable damage in his quarters might not have been from a house elf, but a result of some of Albus’ eccentric experiments.

He did not instantly dislike his new chambers, contrary to his expectations. They were still in the dungeons, thank Merlin, close to his office, and very well hidden. The best thing hung right next to the curtain garding his stone wall entrance: a painting of an Emerald Tree Boa in vivid colours.

However, he knew he had to get used to the new look of his chambers and he tried hard to change the surroundings to his liking.

A day later, when he was on his way to the forbidden forest for a few potion ingredients, he randomly stumbled across Hagrid, who sat by the lake clenching a letter in his big hands and looking ever so happy.

“Good morning Hagrid, “ said Severus and stopped out of politeness. He didn’t particularly like Hagrid, but the gamekeeper had helped him out a few times when Snape needed something out of the forest and they had an unspoken agreement that apart from ’business’ they did not need to interact much.

“Mornin’ Professor,“ Hagrid beamed at him, “Wonderful day, isn’t it? Just read a letter from Dumbledore! Ya wouldn’t guess what he says - I have permission to get Harry to Diagon Alley! Great man, isn’t he?“

Snape’s mood was immediately spoiled. Just how could he have forgotten Potter’s son. Truly, he could’ve slapped himself for forgetting. The next school years were going to be horror. His summer was definitely ruined now.

“So you are going to pick him up?“ Snape asked suspiciously.

“Yeah! ’m already excited. ’m also allowed to help me’self a bit with my ’mbrella!“ The half-giant suddenly got a worried look on his face. “Oh ’m not sure ’m allowed to say, Professor.“

“It is alright Hagrid, I won’t tell anyone.“ The controlled, soothing voice calmed Hagrid immediately.

Snape was getting more and more interested in this case. Usually, Minerva was in charge of getting the Muggleborns, or Filius.

Of course, it never occurred to Albus, that his favourite groundkeeper could get into much trouble if someone saw him practicing magic with his umbrella as he was not very subtle about the whole affair.

But even when Severus came to the conclusion, that there had to be special treatment for Potter, something seemed off. And Severus Snape was a man who trusted his instincts unconditionally.

Hagrid had cheerfully continued to read through his letter again and Snape asked casually: “Well, Hagrid, I wish you good luck with your task. When are you going to pick up Potter?“

“Tomorrow, ’s his Birthday ya know. Uh! I need to bake a cake!,“ Hagrid stood up in a hurry. “Have a good day Professor!,“ wished Hagrid with a nod and enthusiastically walked back to his home.

Whilst Snape continued his way to the forest he was in deep thought.

And although he’d rather drink tea with Professor Trelawney, he knew that the next day he would accompany Hagrid on his way. This might be irrational, but he justified it in his head that he had vowed to protect the boy after all and this was only a precaution. Still, it would be strange to be seen in Diagon Alley with the half-giant and the boy, not to mention the _attention_ they would get.

No, he would go whilst being invisible. This was easier than talking to him because he already knew how Potter would be. Arrogant, loud, undisciplined, and favoured by everyone.


	2. Hagrid, Hogwarts, and Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it basically says it in the title. Harry learns about wizards, with Snape watching, and gets a new friend in Diagon Alley, among other cool magical things, of course.

The rules were clear for Harry when it came to using his abilities. He could only do it when he was completely alone. Which meant, that even when he got beaten by uncle Vernon or Dudley he could not, under no circumstances, try and stop it. Too dangerous would it be if the Dursleys were to uncover his secret and he was not good enough yet to be sure that they didn’t notice.

Aunt Petunia got furious once, when it came to her attention, that a pot full of water started to boil way faster than it was supposed to whilst Harry was cooking dinner.

He had to spend a week in the cupboard and was glad that he at least managed to eat some food at school so that he didn’t starve to death. And when he nearly cried at night, because he was just so hungry, he closed his eyes and imagined a new home, far away from this place.

The other rule consisted of a vow of silence, meaning that he couldn’t trust anyone with his secret. He was already a freak and didn’t need more people to believe he was completely insane.

Later, when Harry looked back at his 11th Birthday and recalled everything that had happened he still wondered how some of the things had been pulled off.

In the middle of the night, a loud bang came from the door of the house in the middle of the sea and Harry’ winced. He had just finished repairing the thin, holey blanket he had gotten from aunt Petunia and succeeded in turning it into a warmer piece, hardly noticeable when a wild, gigantic man with friendly eyes entered the hut.

’How has he been able to get here,’ Harry wondered.

The man looked around, stared first at Dudley, who hid partly behind the small sofa, and then at aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon who had a gun in his hands. It became clear to Harry what had been in the parcel earlier.

“How dare you come into this house uninvited! “ screamed Vernon with a high-pitched voice. “This is trespassing! If you come closer I will shoot you!“

The big man answered, in a deep, calm, and slightly amused tone: “Oh Dursley you dunderhead, I’m just here for Harry.“

Vernon’s finger twitched to pulling the trigger when the stranger took the gun and threw it across the room before Harry’s uncle could do anything.

”You- You’re here for me? Am I in trouble? “ stuttered Harry. The big man intimidated him, but he also seemed calm and somehow just- safe.

“HARRY!,“ the giant beamed. “You’re so BIG! Lemme have a look at ya! You look e’sactly like your dad! Oh, but your eyes there ya mums!“

“You knew my mum and dad?“ Harry’s heart was racing. This man knew his parents! Had they been friends? How?

Harry could not think of further questions, because Vernon yelled again. “Out of our house, you wild animal! I will call the police! You will not take him _there_ you obnoxious BASTARD!“

But suddenly, when the unknown man pointed his umbrella at Harry’s uncle, the yelling stopped. Harry could still see Vernon’s mouth moving, but no noise came out.

Aunt Petunia squeaked, grabbed Dudley, and the three Dursleys disappeared into the next-door-bedroom. Harry was thrilled. Was this man- could he-…? Harry did not dare to think this to the end. No. This was probably all a mistake. What was this here and-

“Excuse me, but…who are you? “ slipped through Harry’s lips.

“Oi, where are my manners! ’m Hagrid, gamekeeper-, “he said proudly, “and keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. You know everything about that I take it?“

“N-No?“, Harry answered, unsure whether he should tell the truth or rather what he thought Hagrid wanted to hear.

During Hagrid’s outburst of anger, nobody was aware, that there was another person in the shed in the middle of the still raging sea.

Severus Snape had helped the oblivious Hagrid to get to the island in the middle of the storm and was standing in the corner of the room, next to the fireplace. After he silenced Dursley, which Hagrid did not actually accomplish, Snape had withdrawn to the shadows, watching, but not interfering again. He could have slapped himself in the first place for even being here.

He did not want to see this.

Severus’ sharp mind had concluded on the spot that this whole situation was not what it was supposed to be- on the contrary, he now understood the headmaster’s decision to send Hagrid.

The half-giant, half-human, who had always been loved by his dad and Dumbledore, gave not much thought about how skinny and small the boy really was.

But Severus’ attention lay on the boy’s movements, how they were slightly off because Harry’s left leg seemed to be weaker than the other one. The Hogwarts professor tried to stop his racing thoughts.

’No, no, no. Harry _James_ Potter has to be like his father: loud, over-confident, and spoiled.’

But instead, Harry resembled James solely in his features, rather than his expressions. The baggy clothes and the unwashed hair and- this struck Snape suddenly- where were his presents?

Hagrid and Harry settled down after a while, eating some cake and sausages over the fire that Snape had helped Hagrid conjure without anyone noticing.

Harry’s eyes seemed to brighten more and more, whilst the fire made him feel warm and cozy.

The potions master couldn’t stay much longer, he had been following Hagrid the whole day on their search for Harry and now he had enough.

Also, he just did not want to think more about the boy. Everybody would be happier if Snape treated Harry like every other student at the school, which obviously meant nothing good, and now he only wanted to silently disapparate to Hogsmeade. Harry suddenly looked up and suspiciously glanced around the small room. The last thing Severus Snape saw before he disappeared were bright green eyes that resembled his childhood friend’s so much that he could not sleep well that night.

________________________________________________

“Severus, you look worse than yesterday,“ commented Professor McGonagall at breakfast. She and Flitwick had arrived the night before when they had spotted their colleague returning as well, trying to get to the castle unnoticed.

Hence they decided to have breakfast together in the Great Hall to enjoy the last student-free days.

“As charming as ever Minerva,“ replied Snape with a sour look on his face. “I just happened to sleep less than usual.“ He continued to eat and the witch took the hint and started a conversation with the Charms professor on her other side. McGonagall pretended to not notice the unusual behavior of the potions master.

Sometimes she wished that Snape was more open to her. She knew that he and Albus had some sort of agreement, which was one of the few reasons he stayed at Hogwarts, but over the past 10 years she had managed to influence her former student.

She would even go so far and say that his character had changed over the years, after endless conversations and board games over the holidays and school terms.

Also, it came to her mind, that he had somewhat grown out of his constant state of hate into a somehow constantly displeased attitude.

Filius Flitwick stopped the witches' thoughts. “Minerva, did you know, that Harry Potter will be among the first-years this term? “ he asked.

“Why, yes I did indeed. After all, I can count Filius,“ replied McGonagall in a rather amusing manner.

“I wonder what he really looks like,“ continued the small wizard, not paying attention to the rude answer. “They say he looks like James but has Lily’s eyes. I hope he has her talent for charms as well!

It would be a shame if he was only good at Transfiguration and Defence. Sometimes I wonder what had become of them if they…“ Flitwick noticed too late, that both his colleagues got suddenly very stiff and serious.

There was a long pause.

Then it was Minerva’s voice speaking very softly. “My thoughts exactly, my dear Professor. There were both rather extraordinary. And I recall Lily’s eye colour as if it was yesterday. Bright green gave her pretty face something very special. No wonder Potter and half the other students had a crush on her. Albus and I once had a bet who would end up dating Lily- I think I lost a fair am-“

Snape had stood up abruptly and left the nearly empty Great Hall without a word to the other two professors.

________________________________________________________

Never before had Harry felt so lucky to be himself, when the big old door of his vault opened and let him spot the big, shining piles of coins.He actually had money! He didn’t have to starve anymore, he could just buy himself food whenever he wanted to. His heart was beating so fast and his green eyes couldn’t have been wider. He turned around to Griphook and Hagrid.

“Do I also have normal money here? - I mean _muggle_ money?“ He added after he saw Hagrid’s confused expression.

“No Mister Potter. Wizards don’t usually have their vaults filled with that, but you could certainly exchange your money at the counter in the entrance hall if you please.“ The goblin took a little bag out of his pocket and handed it to Harry who took it and shoved nearly an entire pile of gold coins - no, _Galleons_ -into it.

When they left the white, majestic building it was clear that Hagrid definitely needed a break as he looked close to throwing up.

“Why don’t you take a break Hagrid and I look a bit around Diagon Alley?“

“ ’Suppose tha’ would be nice, Harry. You want to get your school robes first or your books?“

Harry thought it through for a second. He didn’t know how long it would take with his school robes, but additionally, he didn’t want to interact with other wizards without Hagrid. Maybe he would look very stupid if they asked him something wizards related and he couldn’t answer. However, in a book shop, he could just look through on his own without being disturbed and it would certainly not get boring even if Hagrid decided to stay away for one or two hours.

“I think I’d like to get my books first,“ he decided and smiled at Hagrid.

“Alright! I’ll be in the Leaky Cauldron if you need me. Don’t go wander ’round. If I’m too long gone ya can look into the other shops next to it but don’t buy anything without me. Don’t want them to trick you, you know.“

It was really nice how Hagrid looked after him. Hagrid was definitely going to be a very good friend. He nodded and they parted ways when they reached _Flourish and Blotts,_ probably the biggest book shop Harry had ever seen before. He didn’t even know where to start! The bookshelves ended just under the ceiling, which was 5 times as high as Harry was tall and there was even a staircase leading downstairs and a big sign above it:

Only for members of the

FaB Society

A bit disappointed to be restricted to this one level Harry turned around again only to forget about it instantly. Where should he go first? Was he more interested in History? There was a whole section dedicated to the time of World War II, but the shelves that had a peculiar word above it - Quidditch- had so many colorful books in it and looked interesting as well. Also, he really had no idea what this word meant. He was generally very confused about all the new terms.

“Sir, excuse me. Do you have a moment to help me?“

The small wizard who had just managed to put back a book, which had deliberately bitten two of the many customers who currently frequented at the bookstore, looked up only to look into green eyes on his eye-level.

“Of course my boy. Are you all alone here?“

“Yeah, I’ll be picked up in a bit, but I really need a few books first. Would you mind helping me with them?“ Very polite this boy.

“Hogwarts I assume? First-year?“ He already had his wand out and all the necessary books were flying towards them.

“Oh yes Sir, thank you. But I also wondered if you had any books for people who are new to the wizarding world. Because-“ his cheeks redden a bit “- I haven’t even a clue what Quid… Quidtsh… ah… you know… is,“ he finished lamely.

“Oh fear no more, it must be my lucky day. You know as a shopkeeper I always get so excited when I can help people with their desires. Sadly most people just wander around with no clue at all and hope to stumble over treasure by accident and therefore my help is often reduced to keep books from biting my customers. So, where do I begin!“

Harry got as excited as the small man in front of him, who was jumping up and down while he leads Harry through the bookstore to explain everything a bit and occasionally took out a book to throw onto the steadily growing book pile on a desk nearby. One must mention at this point that due to magic no books were harmed in this process which made the eleven-year-old even happier. The magic was great. It was unbelievable and undeniable the best thing in the whole wide world.

(Harry though this for a very long time, but when he looked back after some time he realized that was only the key to many great things to come and one of them was white with yellow eyes only waiting to be picked up by a big hairy wizard on this same day.)

But the small wizard did not stop at giving him tips for books. After Harry had graciously paid for ALL the books, even when Frederick had only brought a variety to chose from, there were many more suggestions that could improve Harry’s situation.

So instead of buying a normal second-hand trunk for Hogwarts later with Hagrid, he purchased (after a small argument with his chaperone who was too easy to convince) a trunk which was huge inside! It was like the TARDIS. It was a wonderful piece and because it was even more expensive than the normal Hogwarts trunk he really did not have anything against buying a second-hand one.

This trunk though had not only compartments with made every shelve he had in his room pointless and one could even go inside, even if it was not very big in there and one could hardly lay down comfortably. Hagrid probably would not have fit in there, but for Harry, it was the best solution ever.

And it also had a feather-light charm and a privacy charm and so many other things everybody usually forgot instantly after being told but remembered when the trunk would react in a particular way. Then everybody usually was like ’Oh yeah, I forgot my trunk could do that. Well, that’s my awesome trunk’. At least it would happen many times to Harry.

After they had purchased a few more things which Hagrid didn’t even think of buying (’What d’ya mean ya don’ have y’ own shampoo?’), Harry decided he really should write that nice small wizard a thank you note for all his help, which would definitely be the first thing he would do when he went home. Home. Something he didn’t even want to think about.

“Hagrid? Is there like a wizard supermarket?“

The big man beamed and looked very pleased when he nodded in affirmation. Not twenty minutes later, when most of the shops were already closing, they came out of the big building named “Gert’s Groceries for magical meals“ with a suitcase so filled up with food that they were glad it did not get heavier at all due to the charm.

Harry had not chewed on his lip for the whole way back to the Dursleys and just before Hagrid had said Goodbye he had taken out an empty cage of his (there had to be bigger pockets on the inside as well!) cloak and smiled at Harry when he gave it to him with an “My Birth’ay presen’ ya know. Thought you’d like her.“

Then he pointed to a white, beautiful owl that sat on a street sign not very far away from where they were standing, and before Harry could turn back to his new friend and say anything, the intimating tall wizard was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a little bit more creative and asks more than in the books. I also wanted to include some tools that make his life better. After all, he needs to be prepared for the future.


	3. How the Lion Gets into the Heart of the Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is sorted in Hogwarts, meets a few Snakes, and makes friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, we had the Hogwarts Professors speak about Harry, the boy who was soon to come to Hogwarts. Also, Harry in Diagon Alley with Hagrid, where he met Frederick and got an awesome trunk, which could hold several dozen books and some snacks which hopefully did last until 1st September.

“GRYFFINDOR!“ 

Snape growled and gave the sorting hat a deadly glare. ’Well, what did I expect? That he would be a Slytherin?’ Snape rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. Of course, it was impossible for the son of the most gryffindorish Gryffindors to be anything else. Also, he should be relieved, because an unexpected horror scenario came to his mind. ’Imagine yourself being his Head of House!’, he told himself and felt as if a bullet had passed a few inches next to him. 

Minerva, seated next to him, wiggled on her chair excitedly, something she hardly ever did. Severus examined the boy out of the corner of his eyes. From further away he seemed even more like his horrible father and the potions master felt rather content with his constantly growing plans on how to torment the boy during his potion lessons.

________________________________________________________

Harry James Potter was having the best time of his life. Not only had he a  _ best friend _ for the first time in his life, but he was clearly not crazy! 

He had feared the whole time that he might not be magical enough or that all of this was a dream, but he never expected himself to end up in a red-gold dormitory with the softest and warmest and  **best** four-poster bed he had ever seen.

And the sweets he had eaten on the Hogwarts Express and at the feast! He could not wait to eat delicious and exciting food again as soon as possible.

And the interesting lessons left a funny feeling inside the stomach of the small wizard. Doing magic with a wand had seemed odd at first because he was so normal for him to only raise his hand or move his eyes. 

Later, he got better at it and also got used to the fact that it was far more difficult for him to move his wand in exactly the same way it was described in the book only to see his match alter slightly toward the shape of a needle, and not even as much as Hermione’s. More surprising was that he simply could not lift anything anymore, not even a feather when he had to use his wand which seemed not fair to him as he actually  _ was able _ to do it with magic. Just not the way they wanted him to do it.

This bothered Harry so much that he got the urge to read through all of his textbooks again. Even if he was mocked for it, he would not be deliberately bad at something that he should be able to do- even with a wand in his hand. 

Still, the absolute  _ worst _ had yet to happen on the next day. He had actually looked forward to potions because this could have been a subject in which he did not need to use his wand at all.

“Ah- our new  _ celebrity.“ _

Snape commented with a sneer. Harry’s heart sank to his stomach. It was commonly known that his potions professor spent his lessons picking on students, but the innocent child had not expected the potions master to be that awful. 

“Tell me, Potter. What do you get if you add the powdered root of asphodel to a wormwood infusion?“

Harry frowned and tried to remember very hard. He could almost see the page in front of him and the drawings of the ingredients. But he could just not recall what this potion was called. He dropped his head, disappointed with himself. 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I don’t know.“

Ron next to him shifted uncomfortably and glared at Hermione whose raised hand was ignored by Snape. ’Hermione knows the answer. How embarrassing,’ Harry thought. 

“I see. Then maybe you are able to answer my next question- Where can you find a  _ bezoar?“ _

The heart of the small wizard started racing. It had been on one of his favorite pages - counter ingredients for poisons. He knew the answer! Next to him, a hand shot up in the air once more.

Giving Hermione an irritated glace, Harry answered hesitantly:

“I-I believe it is in the stomach of a goat, Sir.“

The look that his professor gave him was praise enough. The potions master seemed to become even more displeased, certainly because the answer was correct, Harry was sure of it and therefore quite pleased anyway. Snape did not comment on it. 

He had thought he could torment the boy and therefore underestimated him after Harry couldn’t answer the first question.

“And what-“ Snape put his hands on Harry’s table and bent down, staring at a frightened expression with green eyes that momentarily took him aback- 

“is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?“ 

His ice-cold voice was the only sound one could hear, as it was dead silent in the classroom otherwise. Not even the Slytherins dared to breathe. Only Hermione had her hand up, nearly standing, looking from Harry to Professor Snape like she was watching a tennis match.

But in this almost surreal environment, Harry’s instincts woke up and he felt calmer than ever. It was probably because there had been ten years in which he often was locked into his cupboard, not being able to do anything else, to think about many, so many things that he occasionally became very grown-up suddenly. Like in this case.

“I believe there is none,  _ Sir.“  _ Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly for a second as if he was trying to figure out the man before him, who seemed to remain his cold expression whilst pushing himself away from the table.

The professor glided effortlessly to the front again and turned around abruptly, causing his robes to billow behind him.

“Asphodel and wormwood make the  _ Draught of living death _ , a powerful sleeping potion which I possess and will use if anybody in this classroom is likely to forget its significance.“ His dark eyes gazed over to the Longbottom child. One could sniff the fear that radiated from this child. “As for the other questions: they were answered - correctly“

Harry smiled internally, Ron however could not hide his’ and gaped open-mouthed at Harry for a moment, eyes wide in surprise and appreciation.

But the Boy-Who-Lived did not get out of the situation easily. 

“However, they were also incomplete!“ 

Even with the harsh voice, Harry remained perfectly calm.

“To your information: a bezoar is what will save you from being affected by most poisons. Wolfsbane and monkshood, also known as aconite, are the same plant. 10 points from Gryffindor, Potter, because you did not answer my questions sufficiently. And why aren’t you all writing that down?“

______________________________________________________

Even on their way to the Great Hall a few hours later, Harry was still fuming angrily.

“Don’t let that git get into your head! Fred and George always lose points in potions without any reason and they are still very popular among students. Be rather happy that you don’t have that greasy hair! I think I would die of shame, would you not?“ Ron, a really, really good friend, tried to cheer him up.

“Look, we are going to Hagrid tomorrow! That is going to be so great!“

“Yeah, you’re right, Ron. Thanks.“ Forcing a smile on his lips, Harry followed Ron into the Great Hall for dinner.

“Hey Ron“ Seamus leaned over to them. “Heard you are real good at wizard’s chess. Fancy a game later?“

“Sure, if you’re prepared to lose!“ Ron smiled confidently to the Irish who let out a “Pah!“ and continued then to chew his food.

“Ron, one doesn’t speak with his mouth full!“ 

“Granger shut up, none of your business!“ The red-haired boy gave the bushy-haired girl at their table a derogative glance.

“Ron!“ The Latter got a punch to his arm. “That is not nice and you know it. Apologize!“ 

Harry was now really angry and for the first time, he did not care if he lost his new best friend, because he did not want one if they were mean.

Ron gave him an odd look, and for a second Harry thought their friendship was over.

A “Sorry Hermione“ was mumbled, but the girl had already tears in her eyes and hardly heard him as she run out into the corridor. 

The red-haired boy seemed to really regret his words then and when he met Harry’s arched brow he blurted: “Okay okay, I’ll make sure that she is fine later.“

Pleased, Harry continued eating his food, which was still not much. Even after the whole first week he was still not accustomed to the amount and variety of food he was able to eat here, and after the few times when he had to sick up in the toilets, he now paid close attention to how much he was eating.

______________________________________________________

Later that evening, the small, dark-haired boy found himself lost. Ron had gone to play chess with Seamus and to ensure Hermione’s well being and left Harry to wander around and discover new parts of the castle for a bit. But he had never seen this corridor before and it did not look particularly inviting. Behind him, a wall shifted and his way back was blocked.  _ Damn.  _ Is Hogwarts only moving to make his life harder?

He peeked back into the corridor. There were only two portraits in this part of the castle, on one of the walls, and they were both empty. A bad feeling crept down his spine.

He swallowed and moved on quickly, hoping to find a corridor with more light or someone willing to help him out. But as he went on, nobody came into his sight and he started to panic. He liked the dark though, it reminded him of his cupboard and the safety there because neither aunt Petunia nor uncle Vernon or Dudley ever entered or even looked into his place and he was thankful for it.

Finally, after two or three turns he saw more portraits, most of the people sleeping though, but making the halls seem more friendly. And then he saw it. A breathtaking portrait of an Emerald Tree Boa painted as if the snake was really alive and could slither out of the frame any time. She was beautiful and her colours resembled Harry’s own eyes- no his  _ mothers. _ He stopped in his tracks just in front of the portrait and stared at it. He imagined being able to paint like this, having all the colours in the world just to figure out the perfect shades of green that sparkled on the snake’s skin.

The animal was currently curled around a tree branch that was painted as well and after she felt Harry’s stares on her body, the snake looked up and hissed, irritated.

_ ’How rude.’ _

That seemed to put the boy back into reality.

’ _ I’m sorry for the intrusion. I like your skin.’ _

Harry was not really sure what to say. The only conversation he had held so far had been with the Boa Constrictor at the zoo and that had ended rather weird.

’ _ You sssssspeak! How endearing. Tell me, boy, what isssss your name?’ _

She was obviously flattered that Harry had complimented her.

_ ’EEEhr… Harry. Nicccce to meet you. What isss your name?’  _ The Gryffindor was not sure if that was the polite way to ask, but he did it anyway.

But instead of an answer, the snake just hissed a particular sound, not being able to express her name in words Harry was familiar with.

’ _ Oh I am really sorry, but I think I cannot understand your name properly. And probably not pronounce it either. And I wouldn’t like to be rude again. Would you mind, if I call you by another name?’  _ Harry was quite embarrassed and hoped he was not on the wrong terms with his new acquaintance already.

_ ’I ssssssupose you can. After hundreds of years with one name, one might get tired of hearing it anyway.’ _

Harry and the snake smiled at each other, though only a Parselmouth would understand the way a snake smiled.

’ _ How do you like…. Mhhhhh.’  _

He hesitated. His new friend seemed to sit on an olive tree and reminded him of the mythology book he read last year when he snuck into the school library. 

’Ahhh, what about  _ … Calypsssso?’It isss a greek name. I can tell you the mythology of the woman later if you want. She is said to be very beautiful’ _

The snake nodded and tried to say her new name a few times.

_ ’Calypssssssssso. Thisssss issss nicccce. Ssssso do you have to go?’ _

Harry stepped from one foot on another. He really didn’t want to go, he quite liked the snake and that she was the first friend that did not know about Harry’s past at all, but was interested in him anyway.

_ ’Yesssss, I’m sssssssorry. I think it’ssss curfew session and I have to find my way back to my common room. But I come back tomorrow, if that issss alright with you?’ _

Calypso’s tail untangled from the tree branch and twitched from left to right like a dog’s tail, to indicate that she was already looking forward to the future conversation.

_ ’Yesssss pleasssse. Good night massster Harry.’ _

_ ’Good night Calypssssso’,  _ he said in a soft, silky voice, full of warmth and content about the new friendship.

__________________________________________________________

The next weeks seemed to slip away within minutes. One moment Harry sat in Hagrid’s cozy hut with Ron and tea and rock cakes and the next moment he found himself battling a troll on Halloween. 

Not to mention the discovery of Fluffy. 

And the more time passed, the more Harry had to do. He wanted to be as good as Hermione. Though he hardly saw it as a competition, merely tried to keep up with her, because she was setting the bar high.

So it was not at all odd that he usually found himself in the library next to Hermione and Ron, whom they took along all the time (He didn’t seem to mind), working and studying, except when there was Quidditch, classes, mealtime or only the need to talk to Calypso.

The snake complained all the time how lonely she was, there were hardly any other portraits that spoke to her. Also, the other students were not capable of conversing with her either, as she explained to Harry, who was taken aback at this information. He had thought that everybody could do that and they just didn’t mention it. 

Calypso explained wizard traditions or showed him around Hogwarts (for example to the kitchens!) and in return Harry told her about his life in the muggle world, read books to her, or just sat with her in silence, while they enjoyed each others company. 

And because Harry had less and less time to go all the way down into the dungeons to see her, she often came to the Gryffindor common room, sliding all the way up through different portraits.

In the past, this would have been a no go for her because no one was important enough to be worth her attention. However, this boy was special, Calypso could sense it. She would do anything for him if he asked. She would even try and scare the Malfoy boy to death if her master wanted, though opposing Slytherins was not at all her style.

But then happened something that made both Calypso and her master very happy. The snake had, on the way to Harry’s dorm, been slithering through a few portraits next to the Gryffindor common room, when she overheard a conversation.

“The Headmaster has all their stuff, you know? I’ve seen it, even their initials were on their Hogwarts trunks and a box. Although I could recognize it anyway. Do you remember the incident when Lily Evans ’accidentally’ changed the colours of James Potters trunk into a pink silver? He left it like that until 7th year. And then,“ the voice sniggered. “THEN- on the last day, everybody saying their Goodbye’s the Potter Boy swings his wand and all the trunks and belongings turn into sparkling rainbow colours! Oh how I loved them“

Calypso stopped. Slowly she approached the painting, where an old fat wizard spoke to a woman with a baby in her arms. Lily Evans and James Potter. They were Harry’s parents. 

She had to get to know where their belongings were because she knew that Harry only had a few things from his parents. 

’This will be a niccccce Christmas present,’ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Well, Well. This update was quite fun because I had already written the chapter a year ago. This won't be the case with the next one, so I hope I stay on schedule. Uni, work, and home redecoration are all killing my time.   
> Comment if you'd like, also if you have ideas about what else you'd like to read in this story, I might take up your idea^^ I am basically writing it so I can read another smart!Harry story :D If you read this chapter, later on, your comments are still very welcome because I always try to improve my creativity and writing skills. Later, cuties!


	4. Harry's first Christmas present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Calypso, conversation between Snape and Harry and the introduction of someone we don't know yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter we had Harry come to Hogwarts, also meeting Professor Snape and someone new - the portrait of the snake Calypso.

Later that week she finally accomplished her mission. It took all her intelligence, ambition, and cunning to get a House Elf to at least leave the cardboard box at the feet of Harry’s bed. She had not been able to convince the Elf that the trunks lawfully also belonged to Harry and he had every right to have them, but although this had been a rather brave one, house-elf do not like to do things their master would not like for anyone. 

When Harry entered the empty dorm on the day before Christmas he immediately spotted the cardboard box on his bed and his snake in the portrait next to the canopy, where she frequently occupied the otherwise empty frame.

“ _ Calypsssso isssss that for me?“,  _ Harry’s excited voice sounded younger than he usually did. 

“ _ Yesssssss.“  _ The snake was rather proud of her present and did not even try to hide it. Nervous as she was, her tail twitched from left to right and she was curious about the content of that bloody box. 

Wow. This was the first time he ever got a Christmas present. Well, a  _ proper one. _ The boy smiled and his heart jumped and ached when he gave his friend on the wall a look of affection and gratitude. 

When Harry opened his present his throat immediately became tight and he nearly choked. 

It was almost impossible not to recognize, whose belongings it were, as there was a picture right on top with a green-eyed, red-haired, beautiful woman, a man that resembled Harry unmistakably with his black, messy hair and a smiling baby.

Harry’s hands trembled and he sank to his knees in front of his bed, where the box lay open.

Hot, thick tears run down his cheeks as he sniffed, taking the picture in, and whispered:

“ _ Calypssso. That’s me! _ “

“ _ Sssssssshow me“  _ The demanding voice made Harry realise, that the snake could not see the picture from her angle and he quickly stepped on the bed and let Calypso look over his shoulders as they analyzed the movements of the happy family together. Harry’s parents were waving at them and the Gryffindor felt a knot in his stomach.

“ _ I think I’ve sssseen your mom before, Harry. Sssssshe wasss in the dungeonss a few timessss when sshe wasss younger, walking around and talking with the pottttttions massssster.“  _ Her surprised voice was also very pleased. Pleased that she could share something with Harry about his mother.

’ _ With her teacher?“  _ Harry was confused. Had his mom been good at potions?

’No, sssssilly boy. With the Professssssor. Professsssor Ssssssnape.’

Her words always became very hard for Harry to understand when the snake was excited and when too many “s“-sounds were involved. 

Therefore nobody could blame him that he did not believe Calypso’s words or rather did not think that he heard correctly.

_ “Who?“  _ But even before Calypso said it again it dawned on Harry.

_ “Ssssnape. Professssor Ssseverus Ssssnape. Your teacher.“ _

Calypso missed the look on Harry’s face who was still standing with his back to her, eyes wide and clearly shocked.

_ ________________________________________________________ _

Christmas was wonderful. Harry decided it was his favorite time of the year from now on. The Great Hall was beautifully decorated, with trees as big as a house, shimmering fairies flying and looking like sparkling light, polished armors, and food Harry would not forget for ages. 

There were not many students, neither teachers that had stayed for Christmas, leaving Harry feeling liberated at not being watched all the time.

He had gotten a ton of Christmas presents, a Weasley jumper, candy, an invisibility cloak, a flute from Hagrid, and the box that belonged to his mum. It had been filled with so many personal  things. There were a few love letters from his dad to his mum which Harry had buried at the bottom of the box, not intending to ever read them. Not ever.

But there also had been an old charms school book, a red baby jumper, a Rolling Stones Tape, a book with the title “How to learn French“, two recipes for fudge cake and “Pete’s pasta“ and five leather bracelets. 

The bracelets were braided and had each a different colour as well as a letter printed, nearly invisible, on their seals. 

The black one had an “S“, the blue one an “R“, Yellow had a “P“, Red was “J“ and the green one “L“. 

The two latter were his parents’ he guessed. Maybe they were in a sort of gang at school? To Harry, that sounded pretty cool and he decided then and there to wear all of them taking turns.

When he and Ron went down for breakfast he had the green one hanging loosely around his wrist. He was oddly aware of it the whole time and it made him happy as ever. He had something from his mom. There was always a part in him that was reserved for only her, but now he actually had something real. Something he could touch. Something she had probably worn very often.

Not even Snape’s ill-humored face could bring his mood down when the potions master appeared in the Great Hall, looking tired and throwing death glares at everyone daring to come into his view.

Harry wondered what could have made his Professor being more grumpy than ever. Did he just not like Christmas?

Flitwick and Dumbledore seemed to  **love** Christmas as they were having a battle in charming the ceiling and walls in turn, to make the Hall look even cozier and ridiculously festive. Also a mediocre relaxed and smiling McGonagall was a new sight for everybody.

“WAIT till I get you, BOYS! Wait until I write to MUM about all of your MISCHIEF!!!“

Ron looked to Harry, amused to hear Percy’s voice echoing in the corridor outside the Great Hall.

When the Weasley twins stormed into the Hall, the first-years could not hold back their laughter and Ron swore later to have heard McGonagall chuckle.

Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor prefect appeared behind the twins, wearing a very tight, pink jumper with a sparkling P on it and glitter in his red hair.

“YOU WILL change this BACK IMMEDIATELY! I will haunt you FRED and I will hex you GEORGE if you don’t CHANGE it NOW!“

The older Weasley was out of breath. Apparently, he had chased the twins all the way back from the Gryffindor tower into the Great Hall, raging and cursing and only now noticing that everyone stared at him.

“Mr. Weasley, I would prefer it if you kept your voice down.“ McGonagall was not even raising her voice and still the intense tone was heard clearly by everyone.

With a  _ swish _ of her wand was the pink colour of Percy’s jumper gone, leaving a read-faced prefect behind. She did not vanish the glitter in his hair though.

“I am very sorry about my actions. There is no excuse for this behavior. Thank you Professor McGonagall for your kind help.“ 

He spoke in a formal tone again, the one most of the others referred to by “the stick-up-his-arse-voice“ and bowed apologetically.

Ron next to Harry sniggered silently and Harry grinned back. Nobody would let him go off this situation as easily as McGonagall.

“Oh, I will tease him to death,“ Harry’s best friend whispered before he bit his toast and chew happily.

In the corner of his eye saw Harry that Snape had elevated from his chair and left. He had not touched his plate.

________________________________________________________

Later that day Harry sneaked away from the Weasleys who all wanted to have another snowball fight outside just before dinner, with the excuse to relax a bit before the small feast in the evening.

On his way to the dungeons, he argued with himself. Was this really a good idea? Nobody would ever know if he didn’t do what he planned to do. But Snape had looked tired and nobody,  _ nobody, _ should be in a bad mood during Harry’s favorite holidays. 

_ ’ _ Do you suddenly care about Snape?’ A small voice in his head made Harry very unsure. ’He hexed your broom during the Quidditch match!’

When he arrived at Snape’s office he had not come to a decision yet, but then there was no turning back anymore because Snape opened his office door just a few seconds later.

“Potter?,“ exclaimed the Professor, in a low, mildly surprised voice and narrowed his cold black eyes. “What are you doing here.“

’Now or never,’ Harry thought. ’This is going to be a terrible mistake. I will regret this. He will kill me.’

“I have something for you, Professor,“ said the Gryffindor awkwardly.

The face of the potions master showed no emotion whatsoever.

“Don’t tell me that it is a Christmas present, Potter. Even for someone famous like you is that kind of action inappropriate. 5 points from Gryffindor“ sneered Snape, closed his office behind him, and walked past Harry towards the stairs.

“Well, Sir, I know that.“ 

Harry trailed quickly to not stay behind and tried to continue the conversation and swallowed his emerging anger about the lost points.

“I just thought you’d like to have something back that I found, Professor. It was with some of my mum’s stuff in a box that … eer… I found.“

Snape did not stop and did not show any reaction to Harry’s words.

The stubborn Gryffindor on the other hand was now determined to give the book to the Professor. At all costs. He did not care anymore if the man hated him. This just felt right.

He finally caught up to the tall man and suddenly stood in front of him, the hand with a book stretched out.

Snape stopped and looked down at his student with an unreadable expression. He seemed to consider something, but Harry could just guess. Would he lose more points for Gryffindor?

But Snape felt that even that would not stop Harry from bothering him further.

He took the old 3rd-grade charms school book, opened it, and spotted…

**his own name** on the inside of the cover.

The small boy eyed him thoroughly. Was it an illusion or had there been an emotion flashing through Snape’s eyes. However, a moment later the potions master said:

“10 points from Gryffindor for bothering me on Christmas Day, Potter. Now, out of my sight or there’ll be more.“

Harry quickly stepped out of the Professor’s way, went past the Professor into the other direction, and walked outside with a wide grin on his face. His grin would not disappear for a long time.

After all, the Professor had kept the book and could have easily taken away more points, if he had wanted. It felt like a big win for Harry.

Professor McGonagall walked down the corridor where Harry had given Snape the book only a few minutes earlier and found the potions master still on the same spot with the book in his hands, staring at it.

“Severus, I was just looking for you. I upset a house-elf again by suggesting that he could keep me company during tea. He is crying in my room, Severus. I would not bother you, but you seem to have a knack for calming them.“ 

The witch eyed him thoroughly when the potions master did not react immediately.

“Of course, Minerva. I’ll be right there,“ he responded automatically with his thoughts still not in the present.

“Thank you, Professor. And by the way, thank you for the Whiskey. You always seem to know exactly the state of my stash. I just finished the Glenfarclas a few days ago.

Are you satisfied with the quality of the cloak Filius and I made for you?“

Severus Snape’s mind slowly turned to the present conversation and nodded when he saw Minerva’s furrowed eyebrows. 

Then the Transfiguration Professor continued:

“We thought it would be even funnier if you could sneak up on students and scare them even more to death. And we asked a few of the other teachers to help us with spells that make it nearly undetectable.“

“Yes, please deliver my thanks to all the teachers involved,“ he said absentmindedly and nodded again, turning into the direction of McGonagall’s office, without looking at her, but staring at the school book again.

’That was easy,’ thought the scottish professor, as she had not expected to be granted a favour without a single complaint. 

What was going on inside this castle this year? It seemed that since Harry Potter got here, things had changed massively. A troll on Halloween, a Cerberus on the third corridor, and a colleague being almost friendly. Usually, there weren’t as many surprising things during the school years.

’But’ she considered, watching Snape gliding away with his robes blowing dramatically behind him. ’I am not sure if this is  _ entirely _ a bad thing’.

________________________________________________________

Severus Snape was awoken by laughter. He nearly fell from his couch when he heard the sound. It took him a few seconds to orientate himself and battle the slight ache in his head. The taste of his fire whisky was still on his tongue, but now with a stale aftertaste. He grabbed his wand from the table, cast a few spells and a small vial flew into his hand which he emptied fully before he was able to focus again. Without the headache.

He could have sworn…

_There._ _Again_.

This sound, a loud, carefree laughter made his heart ache suddenly. It took his breath away.  _ Lily. _

It came from his main entrance to the chambers, the one he rarely used since he had created a direct passage between his office and his quarters.

Time seemed to be frozen. He could not move. This was Lily’s laugh, he would recognize it everywhere. When he had said something funny or something very amusing happened, he had heard it. So many times.  _ And still not enough.  _

He slowly approached the door, not being able to move faster. Was this a trick? Was this going to be his own personal Ebenezer Scrooge Story?

He pressed his eyes shut and waved his wand to make the door invisible from his side only and reveal what was happening on the corridor outside.

He froze, glad to have resisted the urge to snap the door open.

It was Potter.

The small boy sat in front of his door and  _ laughed. _

The boy had Lily’s amazing laugh! The one that could possibly cure every foul mood immediately. 

Snape’s shock turned into anger. The audacity the boy had. Sitting in front of his chambers on Boxing Day and  **laughing** at him.

No. That could not be right. How would the boy know where his chambers were?

And then he heard it. The hissing. Had he not seen the boy’s lips movement he would not have trusted his ears. 

It was not very audible through the doors, but  _ Parseltongue _ was branded into his mind, the Dark Lord’s hisses haunting him in his dreams. Severus’ ears paid attention at once, his body reacting with shivers as well to the noise.

Potter had not only his mother’s laugh, the most beautiful sound on earth, but also the ability to speak to snakes, something he did not like at all.

He was close, so close, to storm out of the door, take away a million points from Gryffindor, and ban the boy from the corridor when he heard the Emerald Tree Boa in the portrait next to the door hissing back.

He did not know why, but it made him change his mind. He liked the snake, despite his inability to understand her, she usually greeted him with a friendly sounding hiss when he saw her.

Still, it was infuriating. Potter Senior had taken his best friend and his pride, Lily had taken his love and last hope to be good and their son,  **their son** , had now also taken his favourite portrait away from him. 

This was so unfair.

Snape grabbed the charms school book that Harry had given him the day before and threw it at the wall into a cupboard with potion vials.

They fell out of the cupboard, smashing on the floor.

’This feels good,’ Snape thought, grabbed the vials that had not been broken from the fall and sent them to the other side of his living room.

He did not know if this feeling he so desperately needed to go out of his system was anger about the loss of all the dignity in his life, anger about Lily who had _dared_ _to die_ or anger that her son sat in front of his door and reminded him of his best friend so much he wanted to scream. 

And knowing fully well that his wards also had a silencing charm he did just that. He screamed in anger, throwing a potions vial after another. 

It seemed like an eternity until his mind became clear again. 

There was black smoke dangerously rising from the puddle of mixed potions, Severus’ right hand was bleeding from a glass cut and the tears on his face were burning. His heart slowed down his pulse as he  _ swished _ his wand and cast a powerful ’Reparo’ to force the right potion back into its vial and back into the cupboard. It was quite impressive and worth all the hours of training Severus had put into managing to separate different liquids and put them together in their supposed state.

After a few tries, he finally had everything back in place and he picked up his old school book from the floor with shaking hands and weak legs.

’Fucking Gryffindors messing my life up until I die,’ he thought, however, his anger gone leaving behind an empty feeling inside.

He slowly went to his bookshelf and did not even have to search for the book he was looking for, knowing exactly where it was.

_ Lily’s school book. _

It had been just before they all had to go home for the summer in third grade when they had noticed that they accidentally switched their school books after they had studied together for their charms exam. And Lily had just said he should keep it.

Severus‘ hands touched the cover hesitantly.

’Opening the book would be a mistake,’ he thought. ’Because I already know everything written in there by heart. On page three is a drawing of a rose. On page five was written -Sev and Lil against the world-. And on page ten he had written down the first spell he ever invented. He had done it for Lily. 

-flosest semper- it was called. Flos est semper. _ Always a flower _ .’

Severus’ mind trailed off. He mumbled under his breath and suddenly a few, maybe twenty or so, incorporeal flower petals floated slowly just under the ceiling.

_______________________________________________________

When Harry entered the dorm after an intense study session with Hermione (-Yes it is the 26th, still Harry, we don’t have much time until the next term starts-), Ron was just about to go to bed. He caught Harry’s surprised look when the dark haired Gryffindor spotted him  _ folding his clothes _ .

“Don’t look as if I am Malfoy, I am only cleaning by bed so I can sleep in it.“ Ron’s defensive voice had a stubborn undertone as if Harry would accuse him of being a snob.

“I am not even saying anything.“ The voice of the seeker changed to a tease. “Would you like to clean my bed as well?“

Ron just rolled his eyes when he put his clothes away and slipped under his blanket, not facing his best friend on purpose.

“I found a book on your bed by the way. Real old charms school book, I don’t think they even use it anymore. Did you find it somewhere? “ mumbled the red-haired boy and yawned.

Harry froze. ’Had Snape put the book back? Why didn’t he keep it?’

He walked to his bed and picked it up. He sighed and wanted to stash it back into the box under his bed when it came to his attention that this was a different book. Well, it was still the old third-grade charms school book, but the edges of the cover were damaged way less. He opened it and discovered the name on the inside.

_ Lily Potter. _

Holding back tears, he slipped under his blanket, clutching the book to his chest, and sighed silently. 

He did not think about  _ how _ it came into his possession in the end and also would never ask his Professor about it.

Glad that he had yet another piece of his mum, he closed his eyes and fell asleep fast, forgetting entirely about asking Ron to accompany him to the mirror this night.

________________________________________________________

_ 27th December 1991 - 3 am _

Somewhere in the Scottish Highlands, just in between two mountain chains is a spot that muggles usually describe as not interesting at all. Of course, in the past there had been a number of myths around this place including one or two villagers every few years that went a bit wonky after hiking there. Nowadays though, the meadow “Illusion” was just known as the hiking destination that was just NOT worth visiting. 

The clearing was not very big. It was not even a proper clearing. The trees around it had grown so tall and were all slowly inclined towards the free space that less and less flowers and plants were able to get some daylight. 

However, due to the little fireflies (no doubt some magical related species) some of the plants were visible and if there had been someone looking they would have been surprised to see all of them standing up straight as sticks. 

Above it all was a hovering cumulus cloud. Slowly, it started growing and tiny water droplets within became larger and larger due to the water from warm, moist rising air. 

A few minutes later -too fast to be a truly natural occurrence- the raindrops started to fall from the dark heavy cloud - pulled down by the downdraft of cool air. 

Electric static -  _ a fizzled sound _ \- traveled through the clearing and the meadow seemed to start  _ floating _ . 

The heavy poised air seemed to become tighter and tighter until the built-up electric charges produced a lightning strike at exactly 3.07 am into the middle of the clearing, leaving a grass-burned circle and an unmoving body, while the atmosphere cooled down again.

At Hogwarts one of the silver instruments in Dumbledore’s office moved its silver ball to a little chime. This went unnoticed, however, as the headmaster was currently standing in front of a mirror in another room in Hogwarts, completely alone and brows slightly knitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Like someone said to me the other day: May this year bring you even more hot-chocolate and delicious food. Hopefully you like my new chapter. I decided to give my story a new twist. Comment your thoughts^^ Later cuties ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks here to my very good friend T.F. who always offers to proofread everything. English is not my native language. Many good sentences are there because of him.  
> I am basically writing so much about Harry and Severus (see my other work) because I cannot stand bully Snape in the books and want to have nice things for those sarcastic masterminds.  
> I'd love it if you could leave a comment about this chapter. Later, cuties!


End file.
